Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a method of displaying an image, a display apparatus for performing the method of displaying the image, a method of calculating a correction value applied to the method and the display apparatus and a method of correcting grayscale data. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a method of displaying an image capable of improving a stain of a display panel, a display apparatus for performing the method of displaying the image, a method of calculating a correction value applied to the method and the display apparatus and a method of correcting grayscale data.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal (LC) display panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate opposite to the lower substrate and an LC layer disposed between the lower substrate and the lower substrate. The lower substrate includes a pixel area defining a pixel and a peripheral area receiving a driving signal which is applied to the pixel.
A data line, a gate line and a pixel electrode are disposed in the pixel area. The data line extends in a first direction, the gate line extends in a second direction crossing the first direction and the pixel electrode is connected to the data line and the gate line. A first driving chip pad and a second driving chip pad are disposed in the peripheral area. The first driving chip pad receives a data signal and the second driving chip pad receives a gate signal.
After the LC layer is disposed between the lower substrate and the lower substrate, the LC panel is tested through a visual test process which tests electrical and optical operations of the LC panel. In general, the visual test process tests include testing various pattern stains by using a tester's eyes and removing the various pattern stains using a stain remover algorithm reflecting a tested result using the tester's eyes. As described above, the various pattern stains are manually tested by the tester, which increases a test process period is increased and an identification differences of the testers. Thus, productivity may be decreased and compensation error may be increased.
In addition, since the removing the various pattern stains uses difference of luminance, stains due to colors may be not removed.